Salsa and Pickles
by MJ is truly a legend
Summary: Troy cheats on Gabriella but he doesn't know that she knows about it. Time to mess with Troy. She doesn't want to hurt him -- let's be honest, of course she does. Salsa, Pickles and Gabriella to the rescue. Watch out Troy Bolton, they're coming for you.
1. Get The HELL Out

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for characters you don't recognize the names to.**

Author: **_Madison B._**

Length: **_1,292_**

**_Chapters will hopefully become longer gradually._**

**_Sorry for any gramatical errors. I don't think I my editor did a very good job by the way._**

**

* * *

**

****

GABRIELLA'S POV

Where was he? Troy promised to meet me here over an hour ago. He can't not come, this is too important. And to add to my mood, they had given away our table, probably assuming I was some sad woman who had to make up a date. If I was to do that, I'd be smart enough to hire someone to do it, god.

Another half an hour passed and to be honest, I was fed up, so I left. Muttering incoherent swear words under my breath. He had stood me up! His girlfriend of four years! I could just stab his eyes out with a fork. Hey – that didn't sound like a bad idea... Excuse me, I have a great reason to be mad so don't judge me!

I soon found myself entering my condo. Yes, as a matter a fact, in Albuquerque they did have condos. I usually found myself in Troy's, but I wasn't going to go there today, no freakin' way. I'd always wondered why Troy hadn't made me moving in with him official, but today I was all but disappointed. I quickly took note of the cream walls I hadn't seen in a while. And my big HD television standing still. I looked at the carpet – I swear there used to be a giant stain. My piano was sitting in a corner, untouched. Dust had obviously gathered on top of it. I seriously felt bad. I was one of the lucky ones to land a condo here, yet I was barely ever in it, so I made a decision. Until Troy asked me to move in with him, I would sleep in my own bed.

I decided to call Sharpay, one of my best friends since kindergarten. She must know where Troy is, Zeke's always with Troy; as well as Chad.

"Hello?" I heard her sweet yet sassy voice greet me.

"Hey Shar," I responded in my sweet voice. Was I becoming cocky or what? "How've you been doing?"

"Oh hey Gabi, Everything's great," she said back in her cheerful voice, but the thing was, it sounded so fake.

I sighed, "Stop lying to me. Tell me what's wrong." She paused, probably debating on whether to tell me or not, "Please, you're my best friend."

"I'm not sure you want to know," she said, indicating it wasn't anything good, although I already knew that.

Pleading was the only way, I decided. "Shar, we took an oath in kindergarten. We promised each other we'd never keep secrets from one another."

"Yeah, I know, but—"

"Remember the time I told you about Warrant Miller III? When we were fifteen and you were about to go all the way with him, but I stopped you?"

"Yeah..." she responded quietly.

"Yeah, I saved you from getting the disease he had. The same one that nearly killed Kimi DeSalus, the one who had that promising career in modeling."

"..." Nothing sounded on the other line.

"Sharpay?" I asked, "You still there?" Nothing. She, my best friend had just hung up on me. "Ugh," I grunted under my breath, "screw you."

Then out of the blue, I got up to check my email. Maybe Sharpay wrote to apologize? Huh, I so totally wish. But I did have an email from my arch-nemesis Lauren McCallum. The red haired, green eyed, beautiful cheerleader who was after my Troy. I clicked on it to open it, obviously.

_**From: Lauren Jaime McCallum **_

_**To: Gabriella Elizabeth Montez**_

_Hey Gabriella, this is Lauren, as you obviously know. LOL! Well, sorry, this is so know the time to be lol-ing. This is terrible news. In this email is an attachment of Troy and Brianna Cardinal making out. Then he took her upstairs. I know you know I like Troy, well not anymore. Even though I'm a cheerleader and automatically classified as a world class slut doesn't mean I'd ever destroy someone else's relationship. I'm sorry if you ever so me that way. Do you think we could ever be friends?_

_Write back please,_

_Lauren_

I clicked on the video praying it was one of Lauren's childish games, but I was quickly proven wrong. Tears welled up in my eyes as I watched the full video, of my boyfriend and some slutty girl all. I gasped; this was what Sharpay was hiding from me. Troy's secret rendezvous with a cut blonde cheerleader. I kept pinching myself, praying I would wake up and see this was all a dream. No luck for me.

I considered calling Troy over politely, then screaming my head off at him. Nah, it was way too late. And my throat was all closed up because of my crying. Damn, I really need a baseball bat... Stupid Troy goes and throws away four amazing years we had together. And with the newly arrived surprise, my twenty year old self was handling way too much stress for one person. So I slept a long, painful sleep.

I woke up the next morning. Usually I woke up to seeing Troy staring at me. As though I were the most precious thing in his life. Like he couldn't live without me, there was no way. For some reason I could hear bacon sizzling on a pan and the smell of fresh pancakes. Was I that hungry? Oh well, I stood up and strode into my kitchen and was surprised at what I saw.

Troy, my cheating boyfriend wearing an apron and cooking breakfast. What the hell? He wasn't a very good cook but it sure looked like he had outdone himself this time. It was really hard to stay mad at him when he looked so damn fine with his wet shaggy hair, his bright blue eyes and his giant muscles. But all I had to do was think of the video. The video that had been the subject if my nightmare just the night before. I could quite possibly murder him with my own bare hands. Stupid guy.

He turned around and as soon as he saw me he smiled his brilliant smile that had made many fans faint or scream. For me though, it made me want to punch it right off his face. The bacon didn't even look good to me right now. I had a strange craving for pickles dipped in salsa. Yum...that thought made my tummy grumble. Troy seemed to grin even wider,

"You hungry, babe?" He asked in his amazing voice with a hint of teasing in it. No genius, my tummy rumbled because I'm so damn full. Man, if only I said that out loud, though if I did it would come out all wimpy and quiet. Darn my reserved self. When I was happy there was no shutting me up. Unlucky for you, I was usually always happy. When mad or sad I was so quiet. Good thing it made people want to hurt me, otherwise what use?

I once again looked at all the food he had prepared. With MY groceries. Dumb fuck. I opened the refrigerator door and pulled out pickles and some salsa. Troy looked utterly confused and a little annoyed at my behaviour.

"Babe, what the hell?" he asked, still annoyed, "I made you breakfast."

I smirked at him, "You need to get the _hell _out of my house."

* * *

Ah...took me all night to right this. Only because I wasn't sure which way to take this story. I had so many ideas. Some that I'll try to include in other chapters. That is...if you want me to continue. Five reviews will do. Hopefully, unlike my other stories, I'll be faithful and follow through with this one. Only if you, the readers think I should.

Madi 3


	2. Raging Hormones

**GABRIELLA'S POV**

Troy stared at me with his mouth agape. He was probably questioning my insanity, it was alright though. I questioned myself all the time. Now the question was, remind him of what he did or don't. My evil mind decided against telling him. Why not have some fun with it?

"Why do you want me to leave?" he asked, hurt evident in his voice.

"I don't want you to," I said in a bitchy tone, "I need you to." He obviously didn't see a difference.

"Why do you _need _me to?"

"Because I just freakin' do!" I shouted. Either it was my raging hormones or I was mad as hell at the boy. Troy still looked like a deer caught in headlights. But all of a sudden he was pissed,

"What the _hell _did I do to you?" Troy shouted back. Oh, I don't know. You just cheated on me and made my best friend lie about it, that's it. You've done absolutely nothing to hurt me. Stupid head. I decided to kick it up a notch.

I started bawling so hard you'd think I was being hit repeatedly with a baseball bat. Troy looked so alarmed, I almost felt sorry for the poor guy. Almost being the keyword.

"I – I'm...sorry?" he stuttered half-heartedly, fearing for the worst. Man, that drama teacher in high school was dead wrong. I am an amazing actress, I had this fool fooled good.

"_CAN'T YOU BE MORE SYMPATHETIC?" _I screamed once again. Damn, my throat's going to hurt later on.

"Baby, I --" Troy seriously looked like he was going to cry, "Gabi, please, I'm sorry!"

"Just leave." He didn't have to be told twice, boy practically flew to the door. "Oh, and Troy?"

He turned around and faced me, looking scared as hell, "Yes?"

"You owe me some groceries."

Throughout the day, Sharpay called me at least nineteen times and texted twenty-nine times. How many times did I reply to her? How about _none._ Haha, my best friend who hung up on me is so regretting it. Good times, good times.

I wasn't expecting to see her at my door in the afternoon, and I'm pretty sure my greeting wasn't to pleasant,

"What the hell?" I said as soon as I opened the door. I was hoping it would be Chad, by best brother (not really) ever.

She grinned back weakly, "Miss me?" Damn fool, I could slap the girl silly. Seriously though, what the hell was with my violent attitude? Something was seriously whack about me. Holy sh--, I just said the word "whack" in the 21st century. My bad, Dana would be mad. Dana was my imaginary friend in seventh grade. Don't even judge me; I was a sad victim of divorce. Dana told me to burn stuff... Just kidding, Dana was friendly as hell, my alter ego. I miss that chick...

Sharpay; the witch, interrupted my thoughts, "Can I come in Gabi?"

Why the hell would I let you in, "Um...sure, come on in." Once again, darn my reserved self. "Would you..." What the hell. I was about to ask her if she wanted something to drink, how utterly stupid of me. Now is not the time to be polite.

"What are you doing here? I asked softly be rudely at the same time.

Sharpay sighed; she was obviously hoping my foul mood would change. Poor child. "I came to apologize. You know, from yesterday?"

"Yeah, my best friend in the world wouldn't tell me that my boyfriend of four years was cheating on me. Really, thanks Sharpay.

Sharpay recoiled, the last time I called Sharpay, Sharpay instead of Shar was when we both liked Troy and we both wanted him to ourselves. He had chosen Sharpay first. He liked blondes better than brunettes. So I always called her Sharpay. You know what – a flashback would be way better.

**Flashback **

_"Troysie," Sharpay cooed in his ear, "Pick who you want. No hard feelings right?" She looked at me with a smirk. How dare her, he hadn't chosen yet._

_"Sorry Gabriella," Troy started looking genuinely sorry, "But Sharpay's more of my cup of tea." I recoiled as though somebody had just ripped out my heart._

_"I understand," I said patiently, "Who you like is up to you, so I wish you the best of luck with Sharpay."_

_Sharpay was no longer smiling. She looked hurt that we weren't friends anymore. Like she cared._

_"Thank you," he thanked, "I hope you find someone worth your while. And I did, Mitch Mariella, a cute Spanish guy who just moved to Albuquerque. He could speak English but only with an accent. Luckily I spoke Spanish, so that's how we communicated. We were voted second cutest couple to Sharpay and Troy. Sharpay tried to become friends with me again, like just because I had a boyfriend meant that everything was cool between us. _

_Troy was always staring at Mitch and I, with what looked like guilty and jealousy. Then one day, he approached me. I was alone, thank god. Mitch was so protective, it was cute but annoying._

_Hey Gabriella?" he asked as he approached me, "Do you think we could talk in private. I know you have a free period right now, as do I."_

_"Okay, whatever," I said nonchalantly. He lead me all the way upstairs, and we were greeted by warm weather. "So what did you want to talk about?"_

_He took a nervous deep breath, "Okay, I made a terrible mistake a couple of months back."_

_I tried my best to look interested, "Oh really? What would that be?"_

_"When you and Sharpay were fighting over me and I chose her? Yeah, I'm regretting that right now."_

_I laughed a little, "What a damn shame huh? You picked her; you stick with her, with all due respect."_

_"I know but I liked you then. But everyone said I'd look amazing with a blonde, so I gave into peer pressure."_

_I groaned, was he really talking about peer pressure? I was a proud sixteen year old, what I did didn't concern anybody but me._

_"Oh boohoo, Troy Freakin' Bolton is afraid of his peers. Someone call 911, I thought he was his own person. The leader of the pack he leads like mules! Troy you made the decision by yourself, okay? I'm with Mitch now and you're going to have to accept that." He nodded as though he understood, as though he realized his stupid boy mistake._

_"I understand," he replied meekly. "I lost my chance." I sighed a big sigh and all of a sudden I felt someone's lips on mine. What the hell?_

**Present Time**

Stupid flashback. I remember that day, the day I lost my virginity. At school! I was glad as hell to be Troy's first and for him to be my first to. That's also the day I broke up with Mitch. And I found out Sharpay was going out with Zeke, it was all a giant scheme to make me jealous though I don't know why. He knew I liked him. Stupid, stupid Troy.

All of a sudden I was feeling very horny. Ugh...damn. I'm going to have to call Troy over later tonight. I looked around only to find Sharpay gone. I was in dream land for a while I suppose. Well actually more like flashback land, the land where everybody goes once in a while. My thoughts are really rather complex.

I decided to watch television for a while. I was not about to call Troy for sex at 5 pm. How stupid do you think I am? Don't answer that, by the way. I kept changing channels. Kim Possible – boring, The Incredibles – seen it, Dead and Gone by T.I. and JT – over played, Cat Infomercials – what the fuck. Screw this, everything on was boring. I then spotted the magazine I'd bought, but never read. It was a tween magazine. It was a dare, I swear! Oh my god, Zac Efron is fine. Funny thing is that tabloids think Troy looks like Zac. They are way off, Troy's muscles are bigger – I think. Moving on, Bandslam? Vanessa Hudgens' new movie? Hmm...I'll take a look at that one I suppose. Jesse McCartney is alright. Not my cup o' tea. To...he changes alot. Joe Jonas, let's be honest here, the tight pants are a huge turn off. But I respect them for wearing purity rings. Miley Cyrus – tops billboard charts. Obviously, the girl is filthy rich. I don't think she's got talent but she sure as hell has money.

By the time I was done reading every single thing on the page it was only 6 pm. Damn, I was planning on calling Troy at nine. I need to kill some time. Maybe a nap? So that my energy isn't drained for the long night to come. *wink, wink* I decided to text Troy, just to give him a heads up on our activities for the night.

_**From: Gabriella Elizabeth Montez**_

_**To: Troy David Alexander Bolton**_

_**Subject: Be ready**_

_**Hey baby. Sorry for the way acted earlier 2day. Wanna make up 4 it, 2night maybe. I`m so horny its weird. Plz...you don`t have to replace my groceries...2day n e way.**_

Almost immediately I got a text back

_**From: Troy David Alexander Bolton**_

_**To: Gabriella Elizabeth Montez**_

_**Subject: re: Be ready**_

_**Haha baby. Its all gud. And i will replace ur groceries asap. I`m horny 2, i was imagining myself touching u. C u 2night 4 sure. ILY babe.**_

I was still mad at him, but he didn`t have to be so damn sweet. Time to get ready for the endless night to come. For sure, Troy always has new moves, same with me.

* * *

**K...got a new episode out ASAP, thank me later. This one is only a little bit longer so I apologize for that. Obviously their texting language is grammatically correct because they`re texting. They don`t have to prove they can speak proper English. Don`t worry, they will be alot more dialogue in the next chapters. And I`m considering turning this to m rated, because i already wrote the 3rd chapter and its dirty, my apologies. I will not delete it but I will give you a warning. Since that is m i`m considering turning the whole story m. I sitll have the disclaimer. I own nothing, so don't delete my stories plz. I am following the guidlines bcuz i read them. Nerd, thats me for sure. **_  
_

**Madi 3**


End file.
